My Son in Law is an Alien
by Strange Music
Summary: Kyle's choice in life seen through the eyes of his father Sheriff Valenti's POV Max/Kyle Slash


Title: My son in Law is an Alien  
Author: Strange Music  
Fandom: Roswell  
Pairing: Max/Kyle  
  
Sequal/Series: None planned in either direction. But   
then again I hadn't planned on writing any Roswell   
stories at all - till about 10 hours ago. Sometimes Muses   
can be a really strange thing or whatever she is.   
  
Rating: PG (as this is the sheriffs POV and I can hardly   
have them have sex in front of his eyes ;)  
  
Summary: Kyle's choice in life seen through the eyes of   
his father.  
Archive: yes to Rare Slash all other ask so that I can   
smile and be happy.  
Email: Strange_music@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: The Characters and the universe that they   
exist it belong to their respective people. Me I just took   
them out for a little fun and game.  
  
Warnings: Homosexual Relationship between Max   
Evans and Kyle Valenti.   
  
.) Yes I know that Max is or was with Liz. (I am only   
seeing Season 1)  
  
.) Yes I know that it is NOT an official couple in any way   
but my own. (TV is apparently from what I seen in other   
shows not ready to show any gay couple. So I am also   
not hoping that it ever will be an official one.)  
  
.) And I know that I don't give a damn about it anyway.   
If you cannot see Max in love with Kyle then THIS is the   
moment where you leave this story and look for   
greener grass.   
  
Not AFTER you looked at the story and then leave me a   
shocked message as how I ruined view of the show.   
(Sorry if I sound a bit angry but I have had too many   
people cuss me for my writing choice just because they   
were to lazy to read a disclaimer.)  
  
Author's Note: Okay....my two cent.  
  
First Roswell story but definitely not first story. That   
doesn't mean I am a great writer only an inspired one.  
  
And here it was the title that definitely inspired me.   
  
I like the sheriff. And Kyle and Max were actually the   
first Slash couple I could see on the show.  
  
I have not been in this fandom for long. Seen episode   
every other Saturday but not much more. But the   
episode with Agent Pierce caught my interests. and   
since I seen the Max safes Kyle on Saturday my Muse   
was a happy happy Camper. Missed the repeat on   
Sunday but still hope to record it on ORF when it comes   
then ;) ~Life is a TV Station without Commercial breaks   
;)~  
  
So all those that I haven't scared away ;) I leave you   
now to read and hopefully enjoy.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
My Son in Law is an Alien  
by Strange Music  
  
*******************************************************  
  
My Son in Law is an Alien.  
  
It is nothing he said during family meetings. It had been   
hard enough for some of them to accept that Kyle had   
taken another turn on the road to love than most of   
them.  
  
But they did.  
  
Most of them actually after they had seen Max standing   
in front of them.  
  
He might not be a beauty, actually more average   
looking, but there was something about him that just   
caught you eye.  
  
And of course he was polite enough to quickly make   
him a favorite child for all aunts.  
  
Anybody that that sat with a smile through stories of   
illnesses and memories got a piece of their heart.  
  
They might not have given up telling Kyle to get himself   
a great woman.   
  
But at least they had accepted Max enough to tell him   
the same.   
  
And both Max and Kyle had learned to nod and smile   
when they did.  
  
So every time he sat through another phone session of   
Aunt Linda telling him what he had done wrong to have   
his son so misdirected. Ever time she told him that he   
shouldn't just accept it and look for that girl that would   
heal Kyle. Every time she did this he wondered what   
she would say if he told her that Max was an alien.  
  
A little green man.  
  
Just not so little and not so green.   
  
He knew that he would never do it. But imagining her   
reaction was something that brought him through those   
telephone calls with her. Besides drawing stick figures.   
And writing overdue police reports.  
  
In a way he understood them.  
  
As much as he liked Max Evans it hadn't been as easy   
for him either. The day that his son had come home   
and told him in not too many words as action that he   
might as well forget any plans for grandchildren that he   
might have harbored was still very vivid in his mind.   
  
He hadn't screamed or shouted.   
  
He hadn't because he assumed that it had actually   
been the shock stopping him.  
  
And later when the shock had lessened there had been   
enough time to think about all this.  
  
And to see how happy his son was.   
  
What was he supposed to do then as loving father? As   
father he knew that if not for the person standing in   
front of him he wouldn't even have a son anymore.  
  
What was he supposed to do.   
  
He nodded smiled and embraced his son as he told him   
that it was all right.   
  
That *he* was all right with it.  
  
And then he had embraced Max and let know that we   
was welcome to the family.  
  
And then he had gone back into his room and tried to   
processes that he just found out that not only his long   
thought about daughter in law would be a son. But that   
he wasn't human either.  
  
He had spent an odd minute contemplating if that might   
still bring him grandchildren, after all who knew about   
alien physicality, yet never mention this to his son or his   
lover.  
  
Because in the end it was still his son's choice on who   
he wanted to spent his life with.  
  
He had been happy when that person had been Liz.   
Quiet, shy and with a lovely smile.  
  
And he was happy now that this person was Maxwell   
Evans. Equal quiet but definitely not shy. More intense.   
And eyes that seemed to hint that there was more   
going on behind them.  
  
And in this case they weren't really lying.  
  
After all there was a lot going on behind them. Healing   
people was only the start of it. They yet didn't know   
their whole potential of what they would be able to do.   
  
Somehow it is still hard to believe that it is true. If he   
wouldn't have seen it with his own eyes he guessed he   
wouldn't have believed it either. And much more as   
time passed by it made it strange to look at the people   
that didn't know.  
  
And hard sometimes not to tell.  
  
Like last week's meeting with Amy.   
  
There had been himself and her.   
  
Max and Kyle.  
  
Michael and Maria.  
  
6 People.  
  
2 alien and 4 human (although he wasn't so sure about   
Maria some times )  
  
5 people that knew and one that didn't.  
  
Now it is that he actually loved this woman, as we she   
was charming, beautiful and he actually wanted to   
someday spend the rest of his life with her. She   
accepted him and his duty as sheriff without trouble   
and a women like that wasn't easy to find.  
  
He wanted to tell her that both of her future sons in law   
were not exactly human.  
  
But he also knew that this wasn't his choice. That was   
the choice of the younger ones.  
  
And that why she still didn't know.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
So with this in his mind he spent most of the family   
meeting like Max and Kyle. Sitting there looking at   
people he didn't know. Talking with people he didn't   
know, without hopefully looking too bored.  
  
And at some times try looking busy to avoid the talking.  
  
Telling Max and Kyle not to be as obviously bored.   
  
Collecting them from the outside from one of their   
various escape attempts.  
  
Leaving them outside when the escape attempt was   
actually only a short quick trip for privacy.   
  
All the while knowing that he could warp the mind of   
ever person in the room with just one line.  
  
My son in Law is an Alien.  
  
The End's  
  
Hope you like and enjoyed it. If it could have been   
better tell me because otherwise I won't know and   
won't be able to change and get better.  
  



End file.
